


Here Come The Girls

by thecakeisalive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Girl Gang, Multi, Polyamory, geoff crushing on griffon so hard, ryan being a confused lil cupcake, yeees ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecakeisalive/pseuds/thecakeisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew are fierce, the most dangerous gang in Los Santos. They reign the streets and bring destruction in their wake. And in the midst of them all, is Geoff Ramsey, the most respected and feared man in the city.</p><p>Who knew that all it would take to bring them down a peg or two is a gang of ladies to play on their weaknesses and tear them apart from the inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Ryan learns the Hard Way

Ryan sighed, long and loud, taking off his mask and rubbing a hand over his face, smearing the paint into terrible shapes. The bartender eyed him, terrified, and Ryan amused himself for a minute watching him desperately try to remember how to serve people whilst shaking uncontrollably.  
   
He laid his mask on the bar and rubbed his arm, and said to the man quietly as he shuffled past, "Can I get a Diet Coke?"  
   
The poor guy, knowing full well who Ryan was, nodded like a rabbit and dashed off to get one. Ryan rolled his eyes and combed a few stray hairs back into his ponytail with his fingers.  
   
He'd needed a break from the heist planning - it had gotten extremely heated in there over who was going to do the footwork, and voices that weren't Michael's had started to raise too, before Ryan had thrown up his hands and stalked out, driving to the nearest bar.  
   
Now Ryan was here, he was thinking that perhaps it was a mistake - people were eyeing him up, dangerous looking people, and although he knew that none of them in their right mind would confront him unless they wanted a gut spilling, it made Ryan uneasy.  
   
Which is why he jumped when, as the bartender returned with his drink, he heard a voice next to him cheerily say, "Hi, can we get two pints please? Thank you."  
   
Ryan looked over and saw two girls standing at the bar, looking to be about in their mid-to-late twenties, laughing and chatting to each other. Either they  
hadn't noticed Ryan, or they didn't know who he was, or they didn't care. All three were pretty stupid, Ryan supposed.  
   
One of them, a girl with glasses and dyed red hair, saw him staring past the shoulder of her friend and smiled at him, before saying something. The other girl turned, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes, and grinned at him too.  
   
"Hey, man," she said, seemingly unfazed by the array of colours the smeared paint made which were hard to miss, "You from round here?"  
   
Ryan, taken aback, answered after a moment, "Not originally." He started to rub his arm again and turned back to his drink, not wanting a conversation with anyone.  
   
The bartender returned with the girls drinks and they thanked him, before turning back to Ryan. They wouldnt let him out of this one, it seemed. The redhead stage whispered, "This place any good?"  
   
"I don't know. Never been here before."  
   
The blonde frowned. "But you live here?"  
   
Ryan drew himself up taller in his seat. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"  
   
They raised their eyebrows and 'oooo'ed mockingly. "Not up for conversation tonight?" The blonde asked.  
   
Ryan looked around shiftily and promptly ignored them. They whispered into each other's ears and giggled before turning back to their beers and starting up a conversation about hair curlers, or something. Ryan didn't care. He very suddenly just wanted to leave and never come back to this place.  
   
Fifteen minutes later, however, Ryan was still there and paid the price when he felt an arm fall round his shoulders.  
   
"How rude of us," It was the redhead. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Meg."  
   
"And I'm Ashley," The blonde appeared on his other side. "I'm afraid we probably got off on the wrong foot."  
   
Ryan, after shrugging Meg's arm off his shoulders, nodded once, curtly. He stared at his empty glass whilst the girls waited expectantly for his own name.  
   
"Come on, we're not gonna have to guess, are we, Rumpelstiltskin?"  
   
"James," Ryan lied.  
   
Ashley clapped her manicured hands. "Awesome! Now we're on a first name basis, how about we buy you a drink, James? To say sorry for asking so many questions earlier."  
   
"I don't drink. You don't have to apologise." Ryan said darkly, not quite knowing how to react and wishing he had his mask on.  
   
"Aw, that's a shame," Meg pouted, "Well what's your usual then? We'll get you another." It's clear that she was not going to give Ryan a choice.  
   
Ryan stared at her unfaltering gaze for a moment before saying, "Diet Coke."  
   
Ashley scrunched up her nose while Meg immediately ordered one. "Cute. And unexpected. Which I sense is quite a theme with you, isn't it?"  
   
Ryan looked at her, tried to look annoyed and menacing, but probably just looked confused. "Don't assume you know anything about me."  
   
Ashley put a finger to her lips, eyes mock-wide. "Wouldn't dream of it," she said.  
   
As Meg turned back to him and they both drew up chairs either side, making him uncomfortable as he tried to shift away from both of them at once, she said, "So James, in case you haven't guessed, we're new in town. We and our friends wanna get as much as we can out of LS. Any tips?"  
   
"Stay away from banks in the evening," Ryan said without thinking before mentally slapping himself. "I mean, all the tellers slack off and it, uh, doesn't make for a good experience." This was true.    
  
The girls laughed. "Will do," Meg giggled. Ryan felt hot all of a sudden, felt like pressing his glass against his forehead or-  
   
"What we're really getting at, James, is do you know any good clubs around here?"  
   
Now Ryan was getting really uncomfortable, because he hated - absolutely and resolutely hated - not knowing how to react to things. He shifted again before he spoke (and his voice came out hoarse, and he fucking hated that) "I don't go to them. So I wouldn't know, sorry."  
   
This earned him a disappointed groan from both of the girls (which did something to him, and he was so _confused_ , he didn't know what it did) and they said, to each other, "Such a shame."  
   
"No knowledge of strip clubs? I know."  
   
"Oh well. We're here, and the view is just as good."  
   
"Oh, I totally agree."  
   
Ryan was now really angry, because, (and he thanked the stars for his face paint) he was blushing. And, he realised, they were _flirting_ with him. The Vagabond, one of the most dangerous men in town (the other being his boss), and they'd reduced him to a blushing, confused mess, without any effort.  
   
He was furious.  
   
"Tell you what James, how about we tell you something about us, and then you return the favour. That sound good?" With them both staring at him like that, he was almost thankful they didn't wait for an answer.  
   
"Great," Meg said. "We'll start. I make a living having photos taken of me in my underwear."  
   
"I take the photos," Ashley says matter-of-factly.  
   
"Your turn."  
   
Ryan barely registers the words his brain decides to say. "I have a kingsized bed."  
   
"Cool."  
   
They grinned at him.  
   
\----  
   
Ryan Haywood was the most notorious killer the city had ever known: he’d be assigned kill you and would play it out just to hear you scream. Before he joined the Fake AH Crew, he was murder to hire; only the most ruthless of crime bosses hired him because he didn’t skimp on his charges and his ways so...thorough. His 100% success rate and methods that were known among the streets made him a foe more feared than death. Anyone who dared try taking him out paid the price, and the Vagabond always let the rest of the city know. He’d hacked into military bases, prisons and the highest security safehouses in the city to get to his targets; there was no escape from him once he decided to come for you.  
  
And yet, to date, this was the hardest thing that Ryan had ever had to do; open his own door whilst being thoroughly kissed by Ashley. After several attempts at getting the key in the lock and failing, Meg thankfully saved him, grabbing the key and shoving it into the lock and turning.  
   
All three of them stumbled into Ryan's hall, Meg chucking his keys onto the floor as the door slammed behind them and turning back to the couple to mouth at Ryan's neck from the back and start to take off his jacket. Ashley buried her fingers in his hair, which Meg had pulled out of the ponytail, and pulled as she kissed him harder.  
   
Ryan himself could hardly keep up. Luckily his body seemed to remember what to do as he struggled to think. All he could do is concentrate on his knees not giving out as he was kissed like he'd never been kissed before. Behind him, Meg hitched her fingers under the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. Ryan raised his arms and Ashley broke the kiss to help him get out of it. After taking a few breaths, the shirt was off and Ashley had moved away. There was a hand on his face and Ryan's head was turned towards Meg as she replaced the other girl.  
   
Unlike Ashley, she was slightly softer but slipped in unexpected nips of his lip and twirled his hair between her fingers until it twisted a bit too tight and began to hurt, before she let go. Ryan couldn’t think much, but he remembered to register how much he _loved_ it.  
   
Ashley had replaced Meg at his back, running her hands over his bare shoulders and digging her nails in ever so slightly. Ryan whimpered into Meg’s mouth, and she smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss.  
   
"Bedroom?"  
   
Words failed Ryan at that instant, so he simply grabbed the hands of both the girls and lead them to the end of the hall. They giggled behind him as they all entered the room and fell onto the bed, Ryan raising onto his knees again as Meg resumed their kiss and Ashley wound her hands around to his chest, flush against his back.  
   
Ryan somehow managed to grab the bottom of Meg's vest to lift it up, again taking the couple of seconds to breathe heavily, staring heavy-lidded as Meg smiled at him, now in her lacy black bra.  
   
She wound her hand deep back into his hair and pulled his head back with a sharp tug, earning a loud groan from Ryan's throat, which she proceeded to suck on and mouth.  
   
Ashley started to play with his nipples with her sharp nails, licking and biting at his shoulder, holding his in place as Meg kissed and sucked a trail down the middle of his neck and chest.  
   
Meg paused, lastly reaching around Ryan to pull Ashleys top up and over her head. The blonde then immediately removed her bra and Ryan's brain stopped at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his back as her hands came back around to trail across his hips to his belt.  
   
Together, the girls worked open his pants and slid their hands in, Meg's working round to rest on his ass and Ashley rubbing his navel.  
   
Meg broke the kiss again to meet Ashley at Ryan's shoulder as they both ran their hands over him. He could only stare and breathe roughly as the girls kissed right next to him.  
   
They stopped, looking at Ryan and smiling slyly. He could only look back, wondering how the fuck he got into this mess, because he didn't do this. It was the sort of thing Gavin would do and oh god, he did _not_ need to start thinking about Gavin of all people when he had a boner.  
   
So instead, he reached for the clasp of Meg's bra and undid it slowly.  
   
She beamed at him, and Ashley laughed.  
   
\----  
   
Ryan cracked open his eyes and groaned as the light assaulted his brain - which was confusing, because he'd had nothing to drink.  
   
And then he remembered the previous night, and his eyes flew open.  
   
He sat up, looking around at his room: the girls were nowhere to be found, but then again he didn't expect them to stick around. Even so, he felt a little disappointed, and he had no clue why.  
   
That again. He hated not knowing how to feel. He had to be in control of his own emotions because the moment he lost it, people would come for him, play against him, and it would work.  
   
Ryan stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, his hair getting caught on his fingers. He made his way into the en-suite and saw himself in the mirror.  
   
He was a _wreck._ His hair was tangled and stuck up in ridiculous places and the face paint that remained on his face was smeared down his neck and some was on his shoulders and stomach. Hickeys had formed in a line down his middle and on his neck, and raised lines stretched down his chest and back, the result of manicured nails.  
   
After washing off all the paint he could see, Ryan walked into the kitchen. No one was there, he didn’t really expect there to be, but someone had made coffee with his machine and there were two coffee cups left at the breakfast bar, along with a piece of paper.  
   
Ryan frowned and picked it up. It read;  
   
_Ryan,_  
_Thank you for a lovely night. We'll see you soon, I promise._  
_M &A_  
   
Ryan stared at the note, eyes wide and brows furrowed because something was wrong, very wrong, something he could see even in his groggy state, and that thing was this:  
   
He'd never told them his name was Ryan.  
   
   
  



	2. In Which the Crew learns from Ryan's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thanks for all the kudos/comments guys! It means a lot! :D

"Gavin! Progress report!" Michael yelled into his earpiece over the noise of panic from the bank, keeping his assault rifle trained on the few hostages that remained. He looked over to Geoff who stood by the doorway to the corridor which led to the vault.  
   
"Almost there - 96 per cent!" The stress in Gavin's voice, stretching his voice thin, was evident even above the chopper's blades that sounded in the background.  
   
"That 4 per cent better hurry the fuck up then," Ryan growled, his hand curled in another hostage's shirt as she shook and cried. In his other hand he nonchalantly held a pistol pointed to her head, and if it wasn’t for his clipped tone, one could have mistaken him for bored.  
   
Geoff swore under his breath, looked over to Michael and nodded at him. "Go now, you'll save time!"  
   
Michael didn't need to be told twice. He sprang into action, tossed his rifle to Geoff who took his place keeping people in check, and with the duffel bags secured on his shoulders, he ran down the corridor and all but flew down the steps towards the vault.  
  
His shoes almost slipped as he tore down the last hall, breathing hard, before he ground to a halt before the vault door where he met Ray, who was watching the drill.  
   
"'Sup, bro. Took you long enough." Again, the stress could be heard in Ray's voice too, even through the pleasantries. He was leant against the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets, pink shotgun propped beside his hip.  
   
Michael nodded curtly and dropped the empty duffels to the floor. "Gavin, update please?" He started rummaging in his waistcoat, bring out a sticky bomb and wiring it up to blow.  
   
"98, Michael, seriously almost there! Come on, come on-"  
   
"Fuck it, that’s enough for me," Michael muttered, before slapping the bomb to the vault's door and setting the timer to thirty seconds.  
   
"Michael, what are you doing?"  
   
"Saving time, Geoff. Trust me, I'm all over this shit. Ray, we better move."  
   
"If you've fucked this up man I swear to god-"  
   
"99!"  
   
"Trust me, guys, for fucks sake! Ray, get behind me!"  
  
“Totally one step ahead of you, asshole.”  
   
The timer read 12 seconds, and from the cover, Michael wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
   
"100 per cent lads! Finalising!"  
   
The drill beeped, there were a few seconds of silence -  
  
\- and the bomb exploded.  
   
\----  
   
Once the effect of the thunderous boom under his ribcage had subsided, the ringing was still faint in Michael's ears. He being used to the sound, it was easy to ignore, but for Ray it was harder, and when Michael threw him one of the duffels he almost didn't catch it.  
  
Hey. Almost.  
   
They ran into the vault together, whooping at the sight of the bills stacked upon each other on the crates, just begging to be stolen. Scooping huge armfuls into the bags, the two lads laughed at the sound of the others cheering into their ears. After a couple of minutes they could hear the sirens start to build - "The LSPD is really upping their game," Ray joked as they grinned at one another - and they hastily stuffed the rest of the money into the bags before zipping them up and booking it.  
   
"Hurry the fuck up, boys! I've only got a small window where I can land this so you better fucking be there!" Jack yelled over the celebration and the blades of the chopper.  
   
"We're on it! We got the dough!" Michael grin-shouted back and Gavin's triumphant cries came as a reply. "Geoff, what's the situation up there? Any fuzz yet?"  
   
"A few cars coming down the street but we’ll be fine holding them off if Jack doesn’t balls this up!”  
   
No reply came from the chopper team, the rest of them presuming Jack’s normal sullen silent treatment, and Ray and Michael practically sailed up the stairs with surprising ease, duffels slung round their backs, laughing and cheering. As they neared the bank lobby they slowed a bit and Ray drew his gun in case he needed to provide defense.  
   
They burst through the doors and Geoff met them, taking a bag from Ray and laughing incredulously at how heavy they were. Ryan grinned behind his  
mask and shot his last hostage in the head before jogging over to them and taking one of the bags, and between he and Geoff they started to make their way out, the for of them taking cover just before the lobby entrance, guns cocked and ready to be used.  
  
“Trial and Error, give us the exact situation on the street!” Ryan shouted.  
  
No reply again, and finally they noticed the absence of the sound of chopper blades over the radio - their line had cut completely. They could hear nothing but the skidding of the tires of a single car and then shouts of a few police, and gunshots -  
  
-gunshots?  
  
They all frowned, worry starting to claw at their insides. “What the-”  
  
Ray’s query was cut abruptly short by a rocket hitting an abandoned car just outside the open entrance. The four shrank back, Ray covering his ears from the sound whilst simultaneously managing to roll his eyes at having to do it for a second time that evening, before quickly peering round the marble doorframe to try and see their enemies.  
  
The road was eerily quiet, and not just because of the explosion’s aftermath. All the cops had either disappeared, which was great, or -  
  
Through the smoke and flaming metal, they could make out the shapes of six figures, walking towards them slowly and deliberately.  
  
“That is not the LSPD,” Ryan commented helpfully, a little too loud after the explosion.  
   
He was absolutely right - instead, the figures became a line of women, grinning and looking very pleased with themselves as they sauntered to a stop a few feet in front of the Fake AH Crew’s ground team. The one on the far right, one of two redheads, carried a rocket launcher, and it was aimed at them. The others sported various pistols and rifles all trained on them, and the lady in the middle, with tattoos up her arms and an impressive septum ring, stepped forward, showing off the impressive minigun slung across her front.  
   
She aimed it straight at Geoff, and the words ‘TENT BABY’ were fully visible on her fingers. "Hand over the duffels, buddy, or I'll cleave your dick in half."  
  
Which was when she shifted her hips and brought to attention the large axe strapped to her belt.  
   
Geoff, the most dangerous and feared man in Los Santos, gulped.  
   
The other redhead, the one not holding the rocket launcher, then laughed (which made most of the men jump) and said, "Don't look so shocked! We told you we'd see you again, didn't we?"  
   
The men simply looked at each other, dumbfounded. Well, except Ryan, who was staring at the girl, shock evident even through the plastic of his mask.  
   
"We did," agreed the blonde next to her. "That was really a great night, Ryan. So enlightening. You really helped us by passing out after so we could look through your files and find out you were planning this!"  
   
"Very useful, really. Wish I could’ve been there though," the other redhead grinned, trigger finger twitching.  
   
"Enough," the tattooed woman, presumably the leader, held out her right hand. "The money please, sweetie."  
   
Geoff and Ryan didn't look at each other, but after a few moments they flung the bags, silent and resigned, over to the new gang.  
   
Michael and Ray exploded. "What the fuck?? I risked my life for that shit!" "I still can't hear anything!"  
   
Among the commotion, the leader nodded to her gang and the blonde, as well as a beautiful young woman with dark hair, stepped forward to pick them up.  
   
"Nice, thanks." They slung them over their shoulders and the girls all started to leave and load into a bright pink sports car parked in the middle of the road opposite the bank. Another girl, a brunette with glasses, was in the drivers seat and waved to the boys amicably as they just all stared at their hard earned work go down the drain.  
   
Before she left, Meg turned and blew a kiss to Ryan, who tensed up and very obviously turned bright red under his skull.  
   
Then, in a blaze of cherry red burnout, they were gone.  
   
\---  
   
"What happened? What the fuck happened??" Michael demanded, breaking the temporary stony silence once they were back at his apartment complex. "You just fucking shat on all our plans, and we have nothing now to show for it. And why? Because some girl threatens your manhood, Geoff?"  
   
“Hey, watch it, asshole! It was an unusual situation, ok?”  
  
“That’s your excuse?” Michael’s voice rose comically high in his outrage. “‘An unusual situation’?? What fucking bullshit! We can’t have our boss making decisions with his dick - we already have Gavin!” He whipped his hand out behind him to silence Gavin’s indignant squawk.  
  
Jack and Gavin had gone to the rendezvous point, having guessed that their plan had gone to shit once their coms cut off, and had then been filled in once they’d met up with the others. They’d been worried shitless and so were both furious when they learnt what had happened.  
  
"I think the question we should be asking ourselves is what the fuck, Ryan? What the fuck happened back there?" Jack yelled, squaring herself up. She was an impressive woman, tall even without her heels, and she had heard everything that had happened in the lobby. Ryan tried to not look intimidated (he'd've liked to think that he would've succeeded in any other situation).  
  
"I - uh..."  
   
"Please don't tell me you went and shagged one of them, Ryan?" Gavin groaned.  
   
"Oh, you're one to fucking talk Gavin!" Ryan shouted indignantly. "Besides, no. I didn't shag one of them."  
   
Just as he started to realise how obvious his attempted out was, Ray cut in for him. "Oh my god. You fucked more than one, didn't you?"  
   
Ryan said nothing, but his body language said enough. He was so, so thankful for the facepaint.  
   
"Jesus Christ, Ryan!" Jack sighed, hand over her face, against a chorus of approval  (despite the situation) from the lads.  
   
"How many?" Geoff asked. He was quiet, yet his voice held a lot of tension.  
   
"What??" Ryan spluttered. ("That's your question?" Jack asked incredulously.)  
   
"How many?" Geoff repeated, shoulders tense. Ryan did not want to piss Geoff off even more than he’d already pissed off the others. As fearsome as his own reputation was, he still respected his boss.  
   
"Uh." Ryan crossed his arms defensively, not caring for once if he looked childish. "Two. Maybe.”  
  
“Dude,” Gavin nodded in awe. “Didn’t take you for that kind of guy. Good on ya!”  
   
Geoff seemed to lean forward slightly, and Ryan swallowed. “Which ones?”  
  
“Um. The uh. Two that spoke to me first?”  
  
“So not the one with the tattoos?”  
  
“No...?” Ryan narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Why, Geoff?” Michael said, equally suspicious.  
  
Geoff shrugged, and turned to the cabinet, getting out a bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring himself a glass, pointedly ignoring the others, who were now all staring at him.  
  
"Geoff,” Jack said, an exasperated mother.  
   
"Hmmm?" Taking a swig, still not looking to the others.  
   
"You're crushing on the leader, aren't you?"  
   
He suddenly spun round to face them, his own features lit up and face slightly red. " _So_ hard, dude. Man she's fucking perfect."  
   
"Geoff, she threatened to fully Prince Albert your Albie," Ray stated, unimpressed, after a few moments of silence.  
   
"And not to mention she literally just stole 3 million dollars from us." Gavin said, annoyed, crossing his arms to mimic Ryan.  
   
"I know,” Geoff said, although there was no malice in his voice. “What a lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have finals coming up in the next few weeks which means the next chapters won't be as regular, unfortunately. I'll try to use this as my procrastination outlet :') Thank you again for all the feedback xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? Likes? Dislikes? Hatred? Void? Let me know! :D


End file.
